Toys and other amusement devices have mechanisms for moving the device forward or backward over a surface utilizing a friction engaging wheel. The art is replete with vehicle type devices which have intermittent reverse mechanisms for causing the vehicles to spin around subsequent to traveling in a forward direction on all wheels. The prior art also has toys which perform various actions including crawling, walking and the like such as Kikuchi U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,395, Chang U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,392 and Suzuki U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,983. In the area of apperance, attention is called particularly to TAK Des. 316,734.